Forget me not
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: How I wish things went in the episode "A Slip Down Memory Lane".
1. Jack!

"Hiyah!" Jack yelled, breaking the bricks in half.

"Yes!" Rudy laughed, excited. "Just a few more and you'll have broken the record. Eddie, more bricks."

"Okay." Eddie nodded his head, grabbing bricks out of the barrel he had wheeled in, and placing them on the boards for Jack to break.

"Jack, look at this." Kim exclaimed. "Some of these records are crazy."

"Oh, look at that." He pointed at the picture of a lady with a beard.

"Oh, look, this lady actually ate her car." Kim smiled up at him.

"Wow, she literally has junk in her trunk." Jack joked, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Kim giggled, flipping through the book and looking over at Jack, meeting his eyes and exchanging looks, as if they had an inside joke only they knew about.

"Kim, quit distracting him." Rudy said. "The guy who keeps track of the world records will be here soon."

She rolled her eyes and closed the book, trying to get up from her seat, but realizing Jack had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Um, Jack." She blushed.

"Yeah?" He looked at her smiled innocently.

"You can, um, let go now." She looked away from him, grinning.

"Jack!" Rudy whined. "You need more practice."

"Okay, okay." He sighed, letting go of Kim and walking over to Rudy.

Kim put the book down and stood up, walking to the girls' room.

"Yo." Jerry and Milton walked in. "Check out the master record breaker."

"You?" Rudy laughed. "What world record did you break?"

"World's longest arm pit hair." He said proudly. "Been preparin' for it my entire life." He lifted his arms, showing a mass amount of hair.

"Whoa!" Rudy and Jack looked away, disgusted.

* * *

"Wow!" Joan exclaimed, observing the food court. "Can you believe Jack's the talk of the town?" She asked Kim.

"Of course he is." Kim smiled. "He USUALLY is."

"So, uh, have you told him?" Joan nudged her.

"Told him what?" She laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Mh-hm." Joan said, not believing her.

Kim gave off a short laugh and jumped off stage after she saw Jack walking by. "I'll see you later Joan." She ran after him.

"Jack!" She called, catching his attention as they walked in the dojo.

"Oh, hey, Kim." He smiled at her. "What's up?"

She glanced her wrist then back at him. "Oh, I uh, I just made you something." She took the bracelet off her wrist and handed it to him.

"Oh, cool." He smiled, taking it. "Thanks. It's sort of like…a good luck charm."

"Uh, well yeah, I guess you could call it that." She put her hands behind her back. "I was thinking a little something along the lines of…"

"A friendship bracelet?" He questioned.

Kim was about to tell him what she hoped he'd call it, but sighed and said, "Yeah. That's it. A friendship bracelet."

Jack was disappointed and a little annoyed; he liked Kim, as more than a friend, but here she was, keeping him in the friend-zone. "Great. It's official, we're friends." He put the bracelet in his pocket and turned away from her.

"Jack." She huffed. "You know I think of us more than-." She stopped herself, chewing on her bottom lip.

"More than what?" He asked her, stepping closer.

"Uh, nothing." She said quickly. "I don't know, Jack, it's just a dumb bracelet. Gotta go." She turned on her heel and ran for the door.

"No, Kim, wait." Jack followed her. "Kim, hang on a second." Suddenly, he stepped on the boards on the floor and slipped, falling back hard.

"Jack!" Kim screamed, running to him and crouching beside him. "Are you okay?"

Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton ran up to them. Rudy was in a panic and Kim rolled her eyes, more worried about Jack than the stupid record.

"I think I'm okay." Jack answered, holding the back of his head. "But, um, who are you guys?"

"Oh, haha, very funny, dude." Jerry slapped his shoulder.

"Um…" Jack looked confused and Kim frowned.

"Jerry, I don't think he's kidding." She looked up at the guys. "Rudy, you should call the doctor."

Rudy nodded and ran into his office.


	2. Mental Breakdown

"Well, he should be fine." The doctor said, shining a light in Jack's eyes. "He seems to have temporary memory loss."

Rudy let out a high-pitched whine as he paced back and forth.

"It's best to let him rest up and see if he regains his memory." The doctor stuffed his light back in his coat pocket.

"Is there any way we could help him remember?" Kim asked, playing with her hands.

"Well, you could show him a few things, it could jog his memory." The doctor nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a corn to remove from my wife's foot." He shuddered and walked out of the dojo.

"So." Jack clapped his hands together. "What now?"

Kim looked around, searching for something significant to him. She smiled and took his hand. "Come here." She pulled him out of his seat and took him to the display of trophies. "You remember these, right?"

"Uh, no. Sorry." Even though he couldn't remember who Kim was, he knew she was cute, and he felt oddly comfortable holding her hand.

"Half of these trophies are ones you've won in karate competitions." She smiled at him.

"So, I'm a karate student?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "A really great one."

"Oh yeah." Rudy agreed, taking a step towards them, but Jerry pulled him back, letting Jack and Kim have their moment.

"Come on, I'll show you your locker." She pulled him over to his locker and opened it, pulling out some of his belongings.

When a small roll of pictures fell on the floor, Jack picked them up and observed them. "Hey, this is us."

"Yeah." Kim smiled softly, taking the pictures from his hand. "We're…best friends."

"Oh." He looked down at the pictures again.

"You sound…disappointed." She looked in his eyes.

"Oh, no, it's just…in these pictures, we look like a lot more, that's all." He gave her a small smile.

"Hm." She laughed a little and looked down at her hands, quickly withdrawing her hand from his and taking a small step back. "So, the guys will show you around and I'm going to look for some more things to help your memory." She walked out of the dojo, her heart racing and her palms sweaty.

"Um, is she okay?" Jack asked the guys.

"Oh, yeah." Jerry nodded. "She just gets a little weird every time she's around you."

"Why?"

"Because she likes you." Jerry stated, getting an elbow to the ribs from Milton.

"She does?" Jack smiled at the pictures in his hand.

"Okay." Milton took the pictures and put them back in his locker, patting his shoulder. "Let's show you around the mall."

* * *

The guys spent the afternoon showing Jack around the mall, trying to get him to remember who he was. They even went through the time they first met and how he saved the dojo from being closed down. They told Jack about the time they all helped Eddie out of being blackmailed by Truman. They even told him about how he and Kim got closer, and Kim admitted to Joan that she had a crush on him, thinking no one had heard her.

"So, what do I say to her?" Jack asked them.

"Well, you like her too, don't you?" Milton asked him.

"I think so." He admitted.

"Hey, guys." Kim ran up, smiling. "How'd it go?"

"Uh, good." Jerry lied, hoping Jack wouldn't tell her that they told him she had feelings for him.

Jack nodded and smiled at her.

"Did you remember anything?" She stepped closer to him and bit her bottom lip, looking up at him.

"Uh, no." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She looked at her feet. "Well, I couldn't really find anything that would jog your memory, but I can show you Falafel Phil's. We always have lunch there."

"We do?" He questioned, following her to Phil's restaurant. "All of us?"

"Yeah. And sometimes just the two of us when they guys get annoying." She joked.

"Hey!" They said in unison, offended as they walked after her.

She laughed and felt Jack take a hold of her hand, but instead of pulling away, she let their fingers intertwine.

Jack stuffed his free hand in his pocket as they stepped into Falafel Phil's.

"So, this is where we eat?" He sat in a booth.

"Yup." Kim sat next to him.

Phil came over with a smile on his face. "Hey, hey, guys."

"Hey, Phil." Milton said. "How's business?"

"Oh, business is, how you say, booming, ever since Jack started preparing to break the world record!"

"Oh, listen, Phil." Milton started explaining. "Jack, sort of, lost his memory, so we're not sure he'll be doing anything today."

"Oh. Oh, no!" Phil cried and began speaking in his natural language, walking over to the kitchen.

"Did I do something…?" Jack frowned.

"No." Kim reassured. "Phil's just…being over-dramatic. So, recognize anything?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry."

"Maybe he needs more time." Eddie suggested.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed. "Or maybe we can just hit him in the head again." He reached over to smack his friend, but Kim reached out and caught his hand.

She glared at him and let go. "Quit screwing around, Jerry. You know that won't help."

"It could have." He mumbled, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat.

"Come on, guys. We should go see Rudy before he has a mental break down." Milton got out of his seat, pulling Jerry and Eddie with him.

"Are they usually like that?" Jack asked Kim, watching the three leave the restaurant.

"Always." Kim snorted, covering her mouth quickly and blushing.

He smiled at her. "Cute."

"Not really." She looked away from him. "So, um, what have the guys told you?"


	3. Stalling

"Not much." He shrugged. "Well, they told me a lot, but I don't remember any of it, so it doesn't feel like much."

"Did they tell you about the time you saved the Dojo from being torn down by some spoiled rich kid?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "They also told about the time that guy, Ricky Weaver came to town."

"O-oh." She stuttered, remembering the events of Ricky Weaver and, after his concert, her and Jack went on a sort of date.

"Milton told me you and I helped him get a girlfriend."

She smiled. "Yeah. How about the time we helped Jerry out of detention so he could compete in the karate tournament?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Eddie said I went to China for a karate tournament."

"You did. Well, we all did, but you were the one who competed. You did really good, but you had to forfeit because your cousin was scared to fight you."

Jack sighed heavily. "The guys told me you…asked me to a cotillion."

"Right." She played with her hands. "You said no, but I ended up finding another date."

He felt his stomach churn; he may not have remembered her, but he was instantly jealous when he thought of her and another guy.

"Turns out, he was a Black Dragon, a karate student for the dojo that tried to get ours shut down. Only, I didn't know until we were at the cotillion and he tried to embarrass me in front of everyone."

"What a jerk." He said.

"Yeah." She let out a small laugh. "But you showed up…and you kind of saved me." She smiled at him.

Jack smiled, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kim blushed and cleared her throat. "Did they also tell you that you saved the Striped Beach Vole?"

"It sounds like I did a lot."

"You did. You changed everything, Jack." She took his hand and tangled their fingers together. "You did so much for the guys and boosted their confidence. I don't know how things would be right now if you weren't here."

He squeezed her hand lightly. "I really wish I hadn't forgotten you." He whispered. "There's something about you, Kim. I can't put my finger on it, but I can't imagine being without you."

Kim wanted to cry; she really liked Jack, and the fact that he forgot who she was, even though the doctor said it was temporary, made her heart ache.

She cleared her throat. "Come on, let's get you back to the dojo." She pulled him out of his seat walked out of Falafel Phil's.

* * *

"Any luck?" Rudy asked Jack and Kim when they walked into the dojo.

"No." Kim shook her head. "Sorry, Rudy, but looks like it's not happening today."

"Awww!" Rudy slapped his hand against his forehead. "The record archivist is going to be here any minute to see Jack break the record."

"You'll just have to call him and cancel."

"I can't!" He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged at it. "He's already here!"

Kim turned to the front doors and her eyes widened at the sight of the man in a brown blazer, dress pants, and dress shoes. "Just stall him!" She grabbed Jack's hand and ran into Rudy's office.

"Uh, sir!" Rudy chuckled nervously, shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if we got this over with." He looked over his clipboard.

Rudy gulped and looked around, his eyes landing on Jerry. "Have you, uh, have you met the boy going for the world's longest armpit hair?" He guided him over to his student.

* * *

Back in Rudy's office, Kim was panicking, wondering how she could get Jack to remember everything he had forgotten in just two minutes.

"I don't understand." Jack said, watching her pace back and forth. "What's going on?"

"You were supposed to break the world record for most bricks being broken by someone under fifteen." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Oh." He knit his eyebrows together. "I should be the one apologizing."

"It's not your fault you lost your memory." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He sighed. "But…still."

"It's okay, Jack." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jack watched her closely, getting butterflies in his stomach just by her touch. He closed his eyes and let out a big breath.

As Kim pulled away, she felt him grab the back of her neck and pull her in, kissing her on the lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, thinking he wouldn't remember it anyways.

Jack's eyes went wide as every scenario involving Jerry, Eddie, Milton, him, and Kim raced through his mind.

He pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Jack?" Kim asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He panted. "Fine."

"Well, we have to go out there and tell everyone the truth." She took his hand and led him out of Rudy's office.

He kept quiet, not sure whether or not he should tell her he remembered everything, including their conversation earlier that day and their kiss just now.

"Rudy." Kim called, waving him over.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head, letting go of Jack and walking over the visitor. "Listen." She told him. "Jack-."

"I'm ready." Jack announced, taking a step forward.

"Very well." The man said, walking outside where everything was set up.

"Jack, what are you doing? You can't remember anything!" Kim exclaimed.

"It'll be fine." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I…I remember everything."

Kim's mouth gaped opened and she watched him walk out of the dojo to the set of bricks waiting to broken.

* * *

**What happens now that Jack remembers? o:**


	4. We need to talk

Jack broke the stack of bricks with no complications, setting the world record. The crowd cheered with him, clapping wildly and congratulating him as he stepped off the stage.

He shook hands with the world record archivist.

"Congratulations."

"Oh, thanks." He smiled.

"We'll be sure to put you in the next book, Jack. Have a nice day." He scribbled on his notepad and left the mall.

"Yo, Jack!" Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy ran up to him, giving him high-fives.

"Man, that was sick!" Eddie added, laughing.

Jack chuckled and looked over at Kim, who gave him a slight smile and walked away from the crowd.

"Kim!" He called, trying to chase after her, but was stopped by a few people, who shook his hand and congratulated him some more.

He sighed and gave them pleasant smiles, thanking them and weaving his way through them, but found no sign of Kim.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rudy asked.

"Did you see where Kim went?" He asked, looking at the guys.

"No clue, man." Jerry shrugged. "Why?"

Jack had been so busy looking around to see if he could find her, he didn't notice he had said. "Because she kissed me and we need to talk."

"What?!" Milton asked. "She kissed you! When?!"

"In Rudy's office. I have to go." He jogged off, hoping to find Kim at home.

* * *

The next day at school, Jack looked around, hoping to spot Kim; he had gone to her house the day before and her mother told him she wasn't feeling well, so he left.

"Hey, Jack." Jerry walked up next to him. "Still lookin' for Kim?"

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen her?"

"Naw." He took a bite of the apple he had in his hand. "Eddie might have though, he was talkin' to Grace, and her locker's close to Kim's."

"Thanks." Jack patted and his shoulder and ran to find Eddie. "Eddie!"

"What's up?" Eddie nodded his head.

"Did you see Kim this morning?"

"Oh yeah. She went with Grace to the girls' bathroom."

"Thanks, Eddie." Jack walked away and stood by the girls' bathroom door. He rolled his eyes at the stares he was given, until he heard the door squeak open and Kim stepped out with Grace.

"Kim." He grabbed her arm gently. "Can we talk?"

"I'm going to be late for class, Jack." She pulled away from him. "We can talk later."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the school bell rang. He groaned and followed Kim to class since they had first period together.

* * *

Despite it being a short school day, the classes seemed to drone on forever. Jack just wanted it to be over already so he could talk to Kim.

When the bell rang for lunch, he raced out of class, catching up to her just before she walked into the cafeteria.

"Kim!" He tried catching his breath. "Kim, we need to talk." He steered her away from the cafeteria entrance.

"Jack, I don't want to talk." She sighed, readjusting her back on her shoulder.

"Why not?" He asked. "Kim, it was just a stupid kiss."

Kim stepped away from him, hurt. "I-I know that." She stuttered. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we'll have to talk about it, otherwise things will just get awkward between us."

"Jack!" She snapped, feeling frustrated. "If it was just a stupid kiss, why do we have to talk about it? We both know it meant nothing, so why does it matter?"

"It matters!" He grabbed her shoulders. "It matters because…" His eyes searched her face, then drifted lower, watching her lips part in confusion.

"Jack?" She asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Um." He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. "I was saying it matters because it's what made me remember."

"Made you remember what?"

"That I like you." He whispered, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Jack?" She questioned. "Jack, come on." She tried pushing him away; it was bad enough she was struggling to keep their relationship in the friendzone, mainly because she was scared if a relationship didn't work between them, it would destroy their friendship. But they were also in school. If they got caught in their embrace, they'd have detention for weeks.

"Jack, stop." She whispered, feeling herself being pulled even closer and their lips were inches apart.

]Jack didn't respond, becoming so lost in the fact that she hadn't completely pushed him away yet and he could get away with kissing her. He brushed his lips against hers and met her lips.

Kim wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close and feeling one of his arms drop from her shoulders to wrap around her waist.

He felt her mouth open slightly and he groaned against her lips.

That's when she pulled away and tried stepping out of his grip, but failed.

"Kim, I remembered everything after I kissed you." He confessed. "I remembered everything we went through. I remembered every time I had the chance to tell you how I felt, but I chickened out. I remembered all of it."

"It was just a kiss, Jack, it's not possible." She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't." He squeezed her body to his. "It was more than that."

"Jack." She whined, wiggling her way out of his hold. "I can't…do this right now. Can we just talk at the dojo later?" She walked away without hearing his response.

Jack groaned and kicked at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking into the cafeteria.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short =/**


	5. The guys

At the end of the day, Kim bolted out of school like her life depended on it; after what happened with Jack at lunch, she wasn't sure what would happen. She didn't understand why she was freaking out over their kiss, especially since she knew he had feelings for her.

"Hey, Kim!" She heard, making her jump. She whipped around to see Jack jogging up to her.

"Oh." She blushed. "H-Hey, Jack."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "So, um…"

"We should get to the dojo." She stated. "If we're late, Rudy will go nuts."

Jack nodded and fell in step with her, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

Kim blushed some more, but didn't pull away.

A comfortable silence fell over them. They each wanted to say something, but they weren't sure what. They already knew how they felt towards each other, but being a couple was becoming harder than it seemed.

"Jack…" Kim broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

They stopped just outside the dojo. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were already inside, looking through the doors to see what was happening between Kim and Jack.

"Listen, I know I said we'd talk about what happened." Kim looked at her feet. "But...I don't know where to start."

"Let's start with…you telling Joan you liked me…weeks ago." He faced her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kim gasped. "Who told you that?"

"The guys."

"The guys?!" Kim screeched, yanking her hand away from Jack's and storming into the dojo. "Jerry, Milton, Eddie!"

The three boys screamed, running behind Rudy.

"Kim! Let's talk about this!" Milton pleaded.

"Yeah." Jerry laughed nervously.

"I cannot believe you guys told him!" She screamed. "How did you even know?!"

"Uh." Jerry grabbed Eddie and pushed him forward. "Eddie heard you tell Joan and he told us."

"Eddie!"

"I'm sorry!" He screamed.

"Kim!" Jack ran in. "Kim, don't hurt Eddie."

She sighed heavily, facing him and glaring at Eddie in the process. "Jack, I told Joan I liked you because I thought you were leaving."

"How long were you going to keep it to yourself?"

"I don't know!" She put a hand on her forehead, "Look, I didn't even know I liked you until Joan-."

"So you didn't actually like me." He interrupted.

"Of course I did! I just…ugh!" Kim turned away from him and walked in to Rudy's office.

"Hey, Kim." Jack followed her. "We're not done talking about this."

"Yes, I am." She crossed her arms.

"Why do our conversations end when _you _say so?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Because it just does." She snapped at him, sitting on the couch. "Just go away, Jack, there's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about?" He stood in front of her. "Kim, we have everything to talk about! How you didn't bother to tell me you had feelings for me, how you keeping pushing me away, and our kiss."

"I'm pushing away because I don't want this to happen!" She gestured between them. "What happens when we break up?"

"IF!"

"If?"

"Yes, IF…we break up." He grabbed her shoulders and made her stand up. "Kim, even when I forgot who you were, I knew there was something there. I could feel it and I know you can't keep denying it now that it's out in the open."

"But-."

"No more buts, Kim. I want this to happen, I want us to be together." He shook his head lightly. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Will a…maybe suffice?" She looked down at her hands; why was she being so difficult? She knew he liked her and she liked him, what could be more simple?

"Well, it's not a no." Jack looked at his feet and sighed. "Can you tell me what's going on, Kim? I don't get it. We know we like each other, so why are you so scared?"

"I'm not sure." She confessed with a small gasp. "I-I just…I don't want anything to end badly. We're best friends, Jack. Think of what this could do to our friendship."

"I have." He smiled softly. "I've thought about being with you. I've thought that if we were ever together, it would be amazing."

Kim gulped, feeling her stomach twist into knots. She felt like she was going to be sick; finally hearing what she's wanted for so long and she was…rejecting it? It wasn't what either of them expected.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short =/ I've been super busy and its been waaaayyyyy too long since I last posted.**

**This one's not so good, so I apologize again =/**

**I just heard that Olivia's dating Luke Benward O.o  
**


	6. Whiny

"Okay." She finally breathed. "Okay, let's…be together."

"Really?" Jack beamed, becoming excited.

"Really." She smiled up at him.

"Yes!" He picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal.

"Jack!" She screamed as he raced out of Rudy's office, still carrying her.

"Is everything cool now?" Jerry asked nervously. "Kim's not gonna kill us?"

"No." Kim giggled, feeling her feet touch the ground and two strong arms wrap around her.

"Oh thank god!" Jerry threw his arms in the air.

"Jerry!" Milton snapped then turned to Kim. "We're really sorry for telling Jack. We shouldn't have said anything without talking to you about it first."

"Thanks for apologizing, Milton." She stepped out of Jack's grip and gave her friend a hug.

"There was really no need to." Jack stated. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be together right now."

"You're together?" Rudy asked, looking at Jack and Kim. "Why does this surprise me?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Eddie smiled. "I knew you guys had a thing for each other waaaayyyy before you did."

"Let's get to practice guys." Rudy said, waving them over to the mat. "We have the big tournament coming up and we need to be ready."

"Gotcha." Jack made his way to his locker to pull out his gi.

"Man, I am so pumped for the tournament." Jerry exclaimed, jumping around and punching the air.

"Great." Kim smiled sarcastically, taking his arm and flipping him.

Jerry groaned and glared up at her. "What was that for?!"

"For telling Jack I liked him without permission!" She smirked at him. "Payback sucks, doesn't it?"

She heard Jack laughing, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek. "Be nice."

"I am." She smiled innocently.

"She tried to kill me!" Jerry screamed.

"Kimberly!" Jack joked, putting his hands on his hips.

Kim couldn't get one word out before bursting into laughter. "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"Hey!" Jerry whined.

Jack couldn't help but laugh too as he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. "Sorry, Jerry."

"Yeah, yeah." Jerry glared at them before walking over to a practice dummy and punching it.

"Hm." Kim turned to Jack, snaking her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"For someone who didn't wanna be in a relationship, you sure are clingy." He joked, pulling her closer.

"Fine." She teased, pulling away from him. "I guess I'll just go practice."

"No!" He spun her around, stopping her from going over to the practice mat. "I was kidding."

"I know." She giggled, leaning up and kissing him.

"Can we get to practice?!" Rudy exclaimed. "I asked like, 20 minutes ago!"

"Okay, okay!" Jack let go of Kim and they both made their way up to the mat. "Whiny."

"Don't call me whiny!" Rudy glared.

* * *

**Very, very short. Crappy ending, I know. I rushed it because I've been so busy lately, I know I've used that excuse a lot, but I've got my high school classes, my college classes, my softball games, and my band rehearsals. Forgive me for screwing up this story =/**


End file.
